Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with farming operations and more specifically mechanically irrigation of farm land area during the growing season.
There is an increasing need for farm products resulting in an increase in farming operations on an industrial scale as compared to the smaller farming operations of the past. In order to reduce the overall labor costs and increase the farm product yield, farming operations are becoming more mechanized. One example is the use of mechanical irrigation of crops during particular portions of the growing season when the amount of rainfall is less than desirable.